Pretense
by WhippedByAnAngel
Summary: 5x22 Rewrite: Back at the Imapala, the Winchester brothers talk about the impending confrontation with Lucifer and the consequences, however, they don't realize that the sleeping ex-angel in the back seat stops snoring. Implied Destiel. Chapter 2 is up: God is back, and everything is back to order. How will Dean fare when Cas goes back to heaven for good?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello! Another story! Don't worry guys, I won't neglect **_Puzzles_**, this idea just hit me when I was watching 5x22 (Swan Song) again last night! It's one of the best episodes of SPN for me. The Impala is really something. Anyway, I heavily borrowed the dialogues, and now that I think of it, I don't think I placed any dialogues from me. I had to make it look like this is what will actually happen if there was already Destiel blossoming during the scenes. Also, this is a **TWO-SHOT**. I have another chapter to end this, and I'm working on it. However, I am putting this under the status Complete since this chapter can stand alone. And no, this won't be having a sad ending, I think so. I really can't promise, but I'll try.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural nor its 5x22 episode.

* * *

**_Pretense_**

Castiel was human. That was pretty much settled when he woke up in a hospital with a bug bite that itches no matter how he scratched it. The doctors said he suddenly appeared in a shrimping boat, and Dean pretty much predicted that Cas would be worried about upsetting the sailors and not himself. Human or not, Dean was just glad the angel was alive. So when Cas snored lightly on the back seat of the Impala, Sam and Dean shouldn't really be surprised.

"Aw, ain't he a little angel?" Dean gushed with his low voice. His eyes didn't hold any mirth though, just plain impassiveness that he usually puts up whenever he was placed in a predicament. And what a predicament they were in: Sammy finally saying yes to the devil.

Sam turned to his brother in confusion, and then twisted his body to look at the back. There, indeed, was Castiel, asleep.

"Angel's don't sleep." Sam replied in a quiet voice. And though Sam intended it to be as quiet as it can be, Cas still woke up, or at least, his mind did. His eyes were very much closed, but his other senses were already awake. He didn't want to feign sleeping, since his back sort of ached at the moment, but he felt that if he "wakes" up, he'll disrupt the moment the Winchester brothers were having. So he pretended.

Dean started with saying that Lucifer might actually know their plan with the horsemen rings since he told them after binding Death that Sam would eventually say yes to him in Detroit. Sam, being the optimistic giant he was, only hoped that the horsemen rings were under the books that the devil didn't know. This is where the conversation got a bit louder, and Castiel wondered a bit if, with the boys raised voices, would they get suspicious that he wasn't still waking up?

"This thing's go our way…and I triple lindy into that box… y-you know I'm not coming back."

Dean eyed his brother for a moment before replying, "Yeah, I'm aware."

"So you got to promise me something." Even if Cas had his eyes closed, he could imagine Dean brows raising at this. And if the Winchesters looked at him from the rearview mirror, they would notice that his brows are too.

"Okay, yeah, anything." Dean said, trying to keep an indifferent voice.

Sam inhaled deeply before dropping the bomb. "You got to promise not to try to bring me back." Perhaps it was because Dean thought the angel was sleeping that's why he didn't bother to step on the breaks and put the Impala to an abrupt halt.

"What?" Dean asked, shaking off the pretense as he raised his voice. "No, I didn't sign up for that."

"Dean—"

"Your hell is gonna make my tour look like Graceland. You want me to just sit by and do nothing?" Dean continued hotly.

Castiel lost track of their conversation at this point as he admires Dean's brotherly affections for Sam, and how far he can go to for his little brother. He wished his brothers in heaven were like that. Suddenly, he remembered that he had rebelled, and no brother or sister would ever welcome him back with open arms. He frowned.

So when he tried to listen again, Dean was asking Sam what he's supposed to do instead.

"You go find Lisa." Dean scoffs but Sam continues. "You pray to God she's dumb enough to take you in, and you… you have barbecues and go to football games..." Dean smiled mockingly. "…you go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean."

Cas froze, his heart suddenly beating so fast that he was actually worried it would try to jump out of his chest. He didn't want to hear this. He kind of wished he just opened his eyes before this moment, and that Sam never got to say this to Dean. He knew it was selfish, and he knew Dean should have a chance to an "apple-pie" life as Sam said, but he wanted Dean. For himself. He knew that Sam was saying this because he didn't know about his and Dean's just-born relationship. He didn't know what happened in the ally after Cas had beaten the shit out of Dean. He didn't know about their rough, passionate kiss afterwards, and the intense copulation that followed which made Dean unconscious.

"Promise me!" Sam insisted. Dean gave Sam a hard, long look. He couldn't. It would be more trouble for Lisa and Ben if he goes intruding in their lives…and besides, he has Castiel. Cas. His angel, and just recently, his lover. But… if there was one thing imprinted on Dean's mind, it was that he would do anything for Sammy. For Sam who wouldn't even have a chance at this kind of life if he was indeed caged with Lucifer in the box.

Dean didn't reply, but Castiel understood the silence. He did. He just wondered why his chest was aching so much at that moment.

* * *

Castiel found himself in the Impala again. The only difference was that he was riding shotgun, next to Dean. No Sam. Also that he has his angelic powers back, an effect from his yet another resurrection by his Father. He sat rigidly and forced his eyes to stare ahead. He tried to think of other things but it all seemed to lead now to one question that Dean decided to voice out for him.

"What are you gonna do now?"

Cas considered answering Dean that he would like to stay by the hunter's side, but if the elder Winchester was intent on being with Lisa, just as he has silently promised Sam, then the angel had no place here on earth.

"Return to heaven, I suppose."

Dean's brows furrowed. "Heaven?"

"With Michael in the cage, I'm sure it's total anarchy up there." Castiel explained as if it was obvious. Where else would he go to? Heaven was his home.

"So what… you're the new sheriff in town?"

Castiel smiled a little at the thought of being the new "sheriff" in heaven. It was a pleasant idea, to bring back to order the chaos that his brothers and sisters brought upon. "I like that, yeah. I suppose I am."

"Wow…" Castiel turned to Dean, confused with his sarcastic tone. "God gives you a brand-new shiny set of wings, and suddenly you're his bitch again."

Cas shook his head. "I don't know what God wants. I don't know if he'll even return. It just seems like the right thing to do."

"Well if you do see him, you tell him I'm coming for him next."

Castiel studied Dean's face. "You're angry."

"That's an understatement."

"He helped." Dean scoffed at this. "Maybe even more than we realize."

"That's easy for you to say. He brought you back. But what about Sam?" Dean turned to him. "What about me, huh? Where's my grand prize?" Dean started to shout, and Cas really didn't want Dean shouting because it meant that the hunter was hurting. "All I got is my brother in a hole!"

Castiel wanted to touch him, tell him Dean still has him. But he also wanted to defend his Father.

"You got what you asked for Dean. No paradise. No hell. Just more of the same." His chest started to ache again at this point and he suddenly realized it was because he knew Dean would be going back to Lisa and not to him. Could this be the notorious "heart break" humans cry over?

"I mean it, Dean. What would you rather have? Peace…" _with Lisa. No more hunting. Just the life Sam wanted for you. _"…or freedom?" _A choice with me. _

Dean knew what Cas was asking. He knew the meaning behind the words. It wasn't just about his grand prize anymore, not when Castiel, in his own way, was pleading with him. He felt his heart beat triple and gripped the wheel tightly. He couldn't do this. He couldn't look at Cas who was staring at him with those pools of blue that never failed to mesmerize the eldest Winchester. If he looked, his last thread to Sam would be gone. And Dean didn't want that.

So when Dean, once more, didn't answer, Castiel knew, he just had to get out of there.

Dean stared at Cas' empty seat, finally realizing that the angel heard the whole conversation between him and Sam. He really couldn't blame Cas. He didn't even deny to himself that all he had in mind was to fulfill Sam's last wish. Cas wasn't even an option. His heart ached at that but he knew he'll manage, somehow. For Sam. For his little brother.

Resigning himself to his fate, he shook his head and turned his eyes once more on the road, ignoring the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Well, you really suck at goodbye's, you know that?"

* * *

Somewhere in the universe, someone frowned, and then shook His head. His son was right in saying he didn't know what He wanted, all right.


	2. The End

**AN: **Here's the second chapter, as promised! And hey, it's longer! I reached the 3.5k mark! I'm not entirely sure if this is happy, and the lack of Castiel might be disturbing to you guys, but I tried it to be as realistic as possible. I hope you enjoy this one! =) And, I might post the next chapter on **_Puzzles_** tomorrow! I think I can't anymore try to write today. Today's been exhausting, really. Had to go from city to city just to get my uniform fixed. And I feel like I'm going to be sick. Hopefully, I can finish **_Puzzles_** third chapter tomorrow.

**Warnings: **Spoilers for Season 8

**Disclaimer: **SPN will never be mine! Why do you want me to always repeat this?! It hurts. /3

* * *

**_Pretense_**

**Chapter 2**

(Jump from Season 5 to 8)

* * *

The world was in good order. Sam was back from Purgatory. Bobby's soul has finally reached heaven. Benny decided to stay in Purgatory after realizing that a creature like him has no place on earth. Kevin Tran has reunited with his mother and both are no longer in danger—_yes_, the gates of hell have finally been sealed…_forever._ And God… _God was back._

This was the first thing that came out of Castiel's mouth when he met up with the Winchester brothers once the Angel Tablet was tucked safely in heaven. His Father, the Lord almighty, finally decided to go home to His sons and daughters. Cas ignored the longing look Dean gave him as he related to Sam the happenings in heaven now that their Father has finally taken command of the host once more. Sam seemed really happy for him, and Cas was grateful for that. It was no secret that some years ago, he had tried to find his Father even when every brother and sister he has told him He was gone.

"So… you're going back then? To heaven?" Sam asked the question Dean had been dreading. He wasn't sure if he'd like to know Cas' answer. Scratch that. He _knew_ what Cas would answer. Why would the angel decide to stay? There was nothing left to tie him down to earth. His mission to help them was finally over. And Dean didn't exactly give him a reason to stay, either.

Cas thought for a moment before answering, his eyes briefly glancing at Dean. "I suppose so, if my Father would allow me back. I still need to do penance for all the things I've done."

Sam nodded sympathetically. Dean, however, snorted. "You helped save the world, isn't that enough? I'm sure you've done better than the big boss upstairs who suddenly came back after everything's a-okay."

"He has his reasons, Dean." Castiel admonished, though a small part of him agrees with the hunter. He shook his head. He shouldn't be having this kind of thoughts anymore.

Dean stared at the angel disbelievingly. "You actually believe that, Cas?"

"I have to. And here I thought you could sympathize with me since you've declared yourself an expert on absent fathers before." Sam noticed the tension between the two and wondered if he should leave.

"Fine! Go back to your papa upstairs! Go kiss His feet and be His little angel!" Dean bellowed, turning away. Before even reaching ten steps away, a hand tugged his wrist. He stopped and sighed deeply.

Cas was glad Dean didn't try to pull away. He was also glad that Sam decided to leave and give them the luxury of having a private talk. "This isn't how I pictured saying goodbye to you." Dean's breath hitched.

"So… this is really goodbye then, huh?" Dean croaked, his back still facing the angel.

Castiel nodded even though Dean couldn't see him. "You did say I sucked at goodbye's before. I wish to do a better job this time."

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, and then, finally, he turned to Castiel. The angel was still the same. A beige trench coat hanging on his frame, his hair tousled in an endearing manner and his eyes brilliantly blue. Those blue eyes that haunted him in his dreams and even in his waking hours.

"You don't have to say goodbye, Cas." The hunter had said it so softly that if it wasn't for the movement of his lips, the angel might have thought it was just the wind. Castiel knew what Dean implied with those words. That he could stay, with them, with him. After all, just months ago, the hunter admitted that he needed Castiel twice. The first one was when they were in Purgatory, and the second when he was brainwashed to kill Dean.

The angel shook his head slowly, regretting the words about to come from his mouth. "You already made a choice, Dean. Years ago."

"Yes, and I regret it! Every day, I do!"

Cas shook his head again. "A lot of things happened after that, Dean. I don't think I even have a choice."

"I rebelled, Dean. I killed thousands of my kind. I don't think I have the liberty of free will, not anymore. I have to make things right, somehow. Staying here wouldn't lead to my redemption, Dean."

Without waiting for an answer, Castiel stepped forward, violating the personal space of the hunter, for one last time.

"Cas…"

"I do love you, Dean. I probably always will."

Dean closed his eyes, warmth spreading through his body after hearing those words. He needs Castiel… but does he love the angel? However, before he could answer himself, he felt the ghost of a kiss on his forehead. Ha snapped his eyes open, but Cas was gone. The only thing left of the angel was a whisper in the wind.

"Goodbye, Dean."

* * *

The first year after everything was back to normal, Dean continued hunting to take his mind off of the angel who he felt, deserted him. _With just reasons. _His mind traitorously told him. Sam didn't come with him. The younger Winchester opted to find Amelia and reconcile with her. Dean merely agreed, and even if Sam was suspicious about how easy he got off, he didn't show it.

A year after that, he visited Sam. Dean was happy to find his brother back in the life of Amelia. Apparently, her husband, being a veteran of the war, suffered hallucinations about his experience in the field and suffered mental illness. Amelia was legally separated from Don before Sam even found her. They were now engaged and Sam practically begged Dean to stay until the wedding. He was the best man after all.

After the wedding, Dean didn't go back to hunting as Sam had predicted. Instead, he moved to South Dakota, finally claiming the house that Bobby left them in his will. He had the phones working again.

Three more years after, Dean met Cassie again. She was still single after everything. Dean asked her if she wanted to have some coffee with him. She said yes. A year after their first date, Dean proposed to her. Sam, who thought his brother would never settle down, couldn't be more happy for Dean. So when he received the invitation to the wedding stating that he was the best man, he immediately flew down from Texas to South Dakota with Amelia.

"You sure are jolly." Sam rolled his eyes at his wife, who never moved on when he told her that a demon used to call him Jolly Green.

"I have every reason to be, love. My older brother's marrying. I thought I'd never live to see the day, actually." He made a small smile. Amelia smiled back and move to the kitchen counter next to Sam, wrapping her arms around him.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy. Cassie's not." The couple has been staying in South Dakota for two weeks now, helping Cassie and Dean prepare for their wedding. Over that small period of time, Cassie and Amelia got along so well that Dean even made a joke that Sam brought Amelia to sweep away his fiancée out of his arms.

Sam shot Amelia a worried look but then understood when she was still smiling.

"She keeps complaining that she likes to be called Cassie and not something else."

Sam's eyes brows furrowed. "Why? What's Dean calling her?"

"Apparently, when Dean's asleep, he calls her in his sleep, but instead of Cassie, he shortens her name and says Cas." Amelia gave a small laugh.

Sam froze. Amelia didn't notice that his husband has suddenly gone rigid and continued. "Even does it when they're doing the nasty. Shouts Cas instead of Cassie. I know your brother has a tendency to shorten names, but Cassie is already kinda—hey. Sam?"

"Are you even listening, honey?" Amelia frowned.

Sam snapped from his contemplation and smiled. "Just lost me on the doing the nasty part. Thanks, needed the mental images, really." Amelia just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. She unwound her arms around him and left, blowing a kiss to him on the way out.

Sam stared at her retreating figure, slowly digesting the information Amelia told him. It made sense. It finally made sense. Why Dean refused to do one night stands anymore, not after Lisa. Sam thought it was about Lisa back then, but a small part of him said that even when they met Lisa and Ben before during the changeling hunt, Dean didn't stop going out for a good time even if he was already attached to Ben at that time. So it couldn't be Lisa. It was Castiel. Everything finally clicked into place. Dean trying hard not believe that Cas betrayed them, Dean keeping the angel's trench coat when they thought he died upon releasing the Leviathans, Dean looking awfully guilty when he got out of Purgatory without Castiel, Dean refusing to hook up with Ellie after their hunt and Dean accidentally forgetting to put up wards from angels when he was safe-housing the prophet.

Sam sought out Dean, and found him by the Impala, drinking a bottle of beer.

"Sammy! My best man! What's up?" Dean waved at Sam enthusiastically.

"Are you drunk?" Sam asked immediately as he reached the hood of the Impala, grabbing a beer out of the cooler.

Dean stared at him as if he was crazy. "What? No! Tomorrow's the wedding, dude. Just a light drink to have a good early sleep."

Sam nodded. He inhaled deeply. "Are you sure you want to go on with the wedding?" He noticed that Dean gripped the bottle more tightly after his question.

Dean forced a laugh. "Shouldn't you be asking that days before? I can't back out now even if I wanted." Sam raised a brow at this. "Not that I want to." Dean quickly continued.

"It's not fair to her, you know."

"Oh come on, Sammy. Just a few bottles. Won't be even—"

"I'm talking about your feelings for Cas."

"…drunk to—What? I… What's that angel got to do with this?" Sam sighed. Trust Dean to try to worm his way out of a tight situation.

Sam didn't even bother to answer this. He decided to tackle the topic frankly. "Why didn't you even tell me? I know I was in the box for the most parts, but after that, I was there for the whole thing!"

Sam suddenly felt angry. He had the right to know. Cas was his friend too. But nothing prepared him for what Dean said after.

"…it was before you jumping into the box, Sam."

Dean wasn't surprised to find Sam speechless. If he was going to tell Sam about Cas, might as well tell him the whole truth and not spare his younger brother from the guilt.

"What? Before? But… But I made you promise!" Dean only gave a small nod, finally letting his chest ache as he remembered betraying Castiel.

"I… Oh my God… I ruined… I practically tore you two apart!"

Dean shook his head sadly. "Don't. Don't think that. I made the choice. I chose Lisa. I could've chosen him."

Sam shook his head vigorously at this. "But you wouldn't. Because I asked you to… God…"

"Let's not… I don't blame anyone but myself. So don't blame yourself, Sammy. You were only thinking what's best for me at that time. Besides, it's over now. I love Cassie."

"But you're not _in_ love with her. You're still in love with Cas." Sam pointed out.

Dean sucked in a sharp breath. "And I probably always will be."

* * *

On the wedding day, Dean was having a mental breakdown.

"What the fuck is this, Sam? After years of finally trying to move on and settle down, and then this?!" Sam didn't know what to do. As the best man, he should placate Dean and prep him up for the wedding rites. However, he didn't know what to say to him.

Hours ago, Dean woke up early in a good mood. He dreamt of Castiel, that the angel visited him. But the many dreams he's had of the angel helped him distinguish that it was just another dream, and that it wasn't really Cas talking to him, telling him that his love for the hunter would not change even if he married today. That wasn't what brought Dean's cold feet. It was what Sam found on the Impala's passenger seat as they were about to drive to the church: A lone black feather. Not the feather of any animal, Sam made sure of that just by looking at it. It was too long to be any bird's feather. Too beautiful. It was an angel's.

"After hoping that he's still actually there, and when I finally realized that he just doesn't care anymore, he fucking decides to pluck a feather from his feathery ass and drop it on my baby's seat!" Dean was pacing back and forth in front of the Impala, the single black feather clutched in his hand.

Sam gave his brother a skeptical look. "Don't tell me you're going to bail on Cassie just because of a feather?"

Dean stopped. "I don't know." He said in a serious tone Sam knows all too well.

"Don't Dean—"

"You said it would be unfair to her."

"I know, Dean, but this is your last shot at happiness! You can't be sure he's just going to appear if you don't marry Cassie!" Sam reasoned out.

"Oh I'm sure he's not going to appear, all right. But…" Dean raised the feather to eye-level. "I can't… I betrayed him once."

Sam sighed. "But Dean… you were never together to begin with. So how could you betray him? Maybe this is his way of giving you his blessing?" Sam tried.

Dean closed his eyes. Sam had a point. And his dream about Castiel last night greatly supported this theory. He nodded to himself, reaching a decision.

Sam reached the church thirty minutes after Dean's freak out. He sighed. Sometimes, his big brother was such a dick, leaving him to do all the dirty stuff. As he reached the top step of the entrance of the church, Amelia was rushing to him, Cassie, already in her veil, tagging along.

Before he could even tell her that Dean wasn't coming, Cassie had already fell down to her knees. Of course, she understood. The Impala wasn't even in the driveway.

* * *

True enough, not even a hair of Castiel was seen after Dean left Cassie at the altar. Dean had already expected this but was hurt nonetheless. He didn't know what to do anymore. He doesn't regret not marrying Cassie, but every day, he goes back to his decision years ago, wishing he could have asked the angel to stay. This was why he didn't want to commit, to fall in love. Because he was afraid of being abandoned, left...forsaken. But Castiel, the frigging angel of the lord… he was already in love with him before he could even realize it himself. There was no way Dean could have known. No way to save himself from the pain.

Dean drank every day away. He didn't bother to get a job. Occasionally, he went to the bar to hustle pool in order to buy more alcohol. He didn't go back to Sioux Falls…no, he stayed at a motel not far away from Lawrence.

Someone knocked at the door. Dean groaned, not recalling when he called for housekeeping. He carried himself up, palm pushing against the mattress to get off the bed. Sluggishly, he walked to the door and opened it. He yelped as a punch was thrown at him. Hitting the floor, he stared at the man by the door.

"Sam? What the fuck?!"

Sam sniffed angrily, his nostrils flaring. "You deserve that."

Dean wiped the blood from his nose, standing up to go the bathroom. Sam walked inside and closed the door behind him, following his brother to the loo.

After cleaning the up wound, Dean turned around to face his brother.

"I know, Sam. How did you find me?"

Sam snorted. "You aren't really trying to hide aren't you? Not when the Impala can be seen in plain sight?"

Dean looked dumbfounded for a moment. "I guess not. How's Cassie?"

"She's dead, Dean."

Dean opened his mouth in shock, only to close it.

"You have a daughter." Dean suddenly felt that he was the biggest asshole on the planet. He left Cassie in the altar pregnant?

"I…I didn't know." He felt nauseous, the vast amount of alcohol consumption the night before finally taking a toll on him. "She died of child birth?"

Sam nodded. He wanted to blame Dean, but he couldn't all the same. If Dean did marry Cassie, it wouldn't make her death any less painful. Sooner or later, she would find out. And she would still die, anyway, even if Dean was by her side.

"I… where is she?" Dean asked, referring to his daughter.

Sam gestured to the door. "I left her with Amelia at the car. You do know Cassie has no relative left. Not after that killing truck and with her mom passing away. She told us to find you before she died."

"You told her?"

"Yes. She couldn't believe it at first, but the fact that she wanted you to take care of the baby meant that perhaps, as she neared her demise, she understood and well... probably forgives you."

Dean swallowed the bile rising in his throat. "How… I don't know if I—"

"Dean. You can. You practically learned to hold a baby when you were four. Remember? Me?"

Dean found himself nodding.

"Make it up to her, Dean. Keep your daughter alive."

* * *

Danielle was turning six months. Dean didn't find it easy to take care of the child, especially because he came from a family of hunters. He practically built a nursery that was full of wards against demons and other vicious monsters. Even though the gates to hell were closed, he couldn't help but be cautious. Of course, for the first three months, Amelia and Sam stayed with him, helping him reconstruct back his life. Amelia banned him from alcohol: No alcohol till Danielle turns 10. Sam said he would be checking in once a month to see if Dean would keep this promise.

He moved back to his place in South Dakota but he didn't let the phones ring anymore. Instead, he started to operate Bobby's junkyard.

"Yes, mother. I tucked her to bed already." Dean rolled his eyes. Who knew Sam could be a mother hen?

"Funny, Dean. Why are you still awake then?"

Dean gave an exasperated sigh. "You're giving me a curfew too?"

He could hear Sam chuckle through the phone, and Dean gave a small smile. "No, just. Take care of yourself and Danielle, okay?"

"Yes, sir. Now go attend to your pregnant wife. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're actually using these calls to get away from her."

"What? No. Don't say that. She might be in the other line."

Dean snorted. "Right. I'll go check on Danielle again then turn over. 'Night, Sammy!"

"Good night, Dean!"

He stared at the phone for a while, before putting it back to its place. He felt so lucky to have Sam for a brother. He mentally shuddered after, realizing that he sounded like a big girl. He shook his head and went to the nursery. He bent over the crib and stared at the small sleeping baby. He couldn't help but smile. Her skin was fair and she was starting to grow small strands of blond hair. Her eyes were green. Not a trace of her mother could be seen and that was the only sad thing about her. Perhaps she would have her mother's personality? Dean will pray for that.

Before going to his bed, he suddenly remembered what his mother always used to say to him before he went to sleep… that angels were watching over him. Dean shook his head in disagreement.

"Castiel is watching over you, baby girl." He stooped down and kissed her forehead. Standing up, he gently closed the nursery door and went to his own room for a much-deserved rest.

The next day, it was odd for Dean to wake up on his own and not by the violent cries of his daughter. He whistled appreciatively. Today might be a good day. He fixed himself breakfast before going to the nursery.

He still thought of Castiel sometimes. He still loved the angel, no matter what happened. He didn't blame him for what happened in his life. It was all his choices, no one made them for him. He finally reconciled with the thought that he may never see Cas again, not while he's alive. Perhaps, in heaven, they could give it a chance. Although it was sad, Dean learned to cope.

He stopped in his tracks as he entered the nursery.

There, in front of him, beside Danielle's crib, was his angel in a trench coat. His hands locked on the wooden railing of the crib and eyes trained on the sleeping baby. Dean didn't know what to think. So he breathed.

"Cas?"

Said angel turned to him with a smile Dean knew too well. "Hello, Dean."

_Some things are meant to be._

_Fin._

* * *

**AN: **Can you believe that I kept listening to Ingrid Michaelson's Can't Help Falling In Love for hours as I was writing this? And to think that I didn't even notice that. Anyway. I said this was only going to be a two-shot but I feel I left things hanging again. Anyway, you guys could always persuade me to add a third installment. ;) Hope you enjoyed this. Please don't kill me.


End file.
